


Home is Where...

by Mylari



Series: Hunk's Corner drabbles [5]
Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylari/pseuds/Mylari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Hunk's Corner (http://thenewhrh.weebly.com/) drabble challenge "home"</p><p>Keith contemplates what home means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Where...

Keith sat quietly, one gloved finger lightly tracing the surface of Black Lion's key as it rested in his palm. His eyes were unfocused, staring unseeingly at the object he held. A gentle breeze ruffled his hair, sending the black strands fluttering. He had no idea how much time had passed before a voice broke into his thoughts.

"There you are, Keith. Everyone's been looking for you. Allura got worried when you didn't report back to the control room after your patrol," Lance stated while taking a seat next to his captain. He frowned, took in Keith's serious demeanor. "Everything OK?"

Keith blinked, his eyes focusing again. "Yeah, Lance, everything's fine. I was just thinking, that's all," he replied, turning to face his friend. "I just needed to go somewhere quiet and away from the castle to sort some things out."

Lance nodded, leaning back against the Lion's leg and clasping his hands behind his head.

"I realized today that I no longer think of Earth as home and haven't for a while," Keith continued quietly, idly tracing patterns on the key he held.

"I hadn't really thought about it before, but I know what you mean. When I say or think of home now, it's always Arus I'm referring to, not Earth."

"It's more than that, Lance." Keith lifted his head, watched a few clouds drift by. "It's…" he broke off shaking his head. "Nevermind, it's not important."

Lance raised an eyebrow and studied Keith's back. "It's not a place, but a person, isn't it? A certain princess maybe? One with long blonde hair and big blue eyes, perhaps?"

Keith's head dropped, shaking slowly. "That obvious, huh?" he asked, without turning.

"Just because I know you as well as I do," Lance answered smirking. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. What can I do about it? She's the princess, I'm her commander. It would just get too complicated, especially if things didn't work out."

"Or you could be denying yourself the best chance at happiness you'll ever get. I've seen how she looks at you when she thinks no one's looking; it's the same look I've seen from you. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Keith turned, searched Lance's face. A small smile graced his lips as a weight seemed to lift from his shoulders. "Thanks, I guess I'd convinced myself that I'd just been seeing what I wanted to see." He chuckled softly, dropping his gaze to the key in his hand. "I don't know how you do it, Lance, but you always seem know when I need another perspective."

"It's a talent, what can I say?" he said, shrugging his shoulders and grinning. "So, now that we've determined how important _I_ am to your life, maybe it's time you go tell Allura how important _she_ is."

Keith bit his lip, holding back laughter and nodding. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Of course I am. C'mon, Keith. It's time to go home."


End file.
